


The Child

by QQueens



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQueens/pseuds/QQueens
Summary: Something I made for my friends. Decided to post it on AO3 for their convenience





	The Child

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder/Warning: Not proof-read, no beta, dialogue is copy pasted from the game itself, slightly half-assed

The sailboat came to a halt as Viktor let go of the handle. He stood from his seat, eyes staring ahead at the familiar sight of a cave, though what was inside was yet another mystery. It was by Yurio’s request that he was here, along with Yuuri, who had arrived to the destination much earlier than him.

This was about Lillia, Viktor was certain of that. Yurio found the elven mage mysterious and odd; even more so to Viktor. The child of the elder blood was convinced that the elf was hiding something, and frankly, the former would continue to feel unsettled working with her until they got to the bottom of things. Which was the main reason why Yuuri and him were brought here.

Inside the cave was supposedly Lillia’s private laboratory. If they wanted answers, Yurio insisted they would be found there.

The witcher stepped out of the boat as his boots make contact with the muddy ground. He stretched his muscles, especially after sitting in the same position for so long, then made his way through the cave.

Further in, he spotted the pair he was supposed to meet up with. They were standing in front of a blocked doorway, most likely put there by Lillia herself.

“Entrance is very well protected. I think we’ll find something interesting inside.” Viktor overheard Yuuri speculate, looking intrigued as ever. He turned to Yurio for his input.

“How will you lift the barrier?” the younger asked, looking slightly worried.

Yuuri uncrossed his arms and stretched them out, as if preparing to cast a spell at any moment, “Oscail an doras should do the trick. Remember the spell?” he queried the boy

Yurio nodded, now with the worry look off his face, “I remember you teaching me the spell. To think I thought you were an overbearing, cold shrew at the time.” he laughed lightly after the last statement.

“Now now, no time to be soppy,” Yuuri chuckled out jokingly.

The two turned their heads towards their latecomer as he walked closer to the pair. His footsteps echoing off the elven decorated walls of the cave, which gave his presence away. Yuuri nodded at him in greeting and turned back towards the enchanted entrance.

“So? Any incriminating letters? Closets full of skeletons?”

Yurio scoffed humorously, “We haven’t even opened the door yet.”

With Viktor finally with them, they were ready to go in. Yuuri readied himself to cast a spell, “It’s a highly complex magic barrier, let’s try…” White light shot out from both his hands towards the door.

“Gaetar ligen!”

The cracks of the sealed doorway started puffing out black smoke just as the ground started to vibrate vigorously. Viktor and Yurio whipped their heads around at the sound of roar behind them, “We’ve awoken a sentry!” the younger exclaimed as he drew his silver sword, steadying the item in his hand. Yuuri still needed time to fully crack open the doorway.

Viktor pulled out his sword as well and twirled it for a quick warm up. He smirked, “Let’s take care of it.” as the golem let out another cry.

Yurio was the first to attack. He teleported a great distance forward, leaving behind a trail of green glow and landed the first hit onto the monster. It howled in pain and swung its arms towards the boy with a great deal of force, but Yurio was quick to dodge back while Viktor stealthily went behind the golem.

He landed another strong attack that dealt great damage to the monster and swiftly casted Yrden to trap it to its position. Viktor rolled backwards, kneeled down and nodded at Yurio. He nodded back and the two charged forward towards the trapped monster and attacked each of its arms.

The golem roared again and swung its arms around, hitting Yurio in the process and sent him staggering behind hand to his head as the impact made him dizzy.

“Yurio!” Viktor cried out as he successfully blocked another strong punch that was sent his way with his sword. He gritted his teeth as his left leg stepped behind to support his body and help fight back the force. The golem was strong and his sword was going to break in half at any second if the monster didn’t back off.

The younger regained his bearings and surged forward and rammed his sword through its rocky arms. “Aw yeah!” The shock made the golem stumble, and Viktor took it as his chance to finish it off and stepped onto one of its arms and slashed his silver sword across its neck.

Viktor hopped off from the monster and onto his feet as it let out its final cry while falling backwards. He sheathed his sword and panted for a while. The witcher looked up at Yurio who didn’t look at all tired. ‘I’m getting old.’ Viktor sighed to himself. He crouched down and inspected the golem’s corpse for and got up once he confirmed he found nothing suspicious on its body.

“Let’s go,” Yuuri called out to the two just as Yurio finally managed to pull out his sword from the still body.

 

The trio carefully walked into the room and inspected the place with Yurio striding in first. “Looks pretty cozy. Doesn’t look like a lab though” Viktor stated as Yuuri brushed past him. True to his words, it looked more like a library than a laboratory, save for the small alchemy station east of the room.

Yurio was already at work, taking a closer look at the neat rows of books lined on the shelves just as the sorcerer scanned the landscape of the room for anything out of the ordinary. “This proves nothing. We need to look around.”

“It’s a bit low isn’t it? Rummaging through her papers?” Yurio called out while Yuuri took a closer look at the nearby table which had a lighted candle with some papers.

He crossed his arms as he beckoned Viktor to come over, “You wished to come, my dear” Yuuri reminded.

Viktor let out a low chuckle at their antics once more as he walked towards the two with the carpeted floor making creaky noises at every step he took. He noted that there was another room underground which he should check out afterwards.

Viktor took one look at the table and he saw a dozen pictures of a familiar looking lady, “Portraits of Yurio, I think.” he observed as he took one of the pictures to look at it a little closer.

The witcher’s statement caught Yurio off guard, slightly annoyed. He looked at the portraits Viktor was talking about and scoffed, “No, that’s not me. Where’s the scar?” as he crossed his arms, somewhat curious at them as well.

“It’s definitely you,” the white-haired man nodded, “Hm, really captured you.”

He held up the one he took next to Yurio’s head to compare, “Sure Lillia’s only interested in your magic abilities?” Viktor joked.

“Pfft, very funny.” Yurio scowled in disgust and walked away from the area as Yuuri looked at him with an amused as he walked away as well.

Just as Viktor was about to go down the corridor to find a way beneath, Yuuri called out to him, “Look Viktor!” With that, the said man made his way back to where his beloved sorcerer stood, in front of the alchemy table.

“It seems someone was literally just here” Yuuri noted the freshly opened bottles of wine strewn over one side.

Viktor looked at him curiously, “Lillia’s on the ship, we know that.”

“What if she’s not”

“Stop,” the taller protested. He paused for a while and sniffed the air, “Hm. A distillate? Smells like…”

“Verbena.” the sorcerer finished off his sentence.

“A-ha!”

Yuuri looked at his lover in confusion and crossed his arms ”’A-ha’ What?”

“Hmm, nothing.” the witcher said innocently, obviously just trying to play around with his Yuuri.

The latter raised one of his eyebrows, “Sometimes, you really get on my nerves, you know?” he looked down at the table one last time to see if he there was anything else that was interesting. “Come, we haven’t examined the whole laboratory yet.”

Viktor went back to the corridor and continued his way to the door that lead downstairs. When he walked towards the centre of the room, he saw what was probably the highlight of their discovery.

“Yuuri!” he shouted as he steps closer to a large genealogy chart engraved onto the wall, shaped as old trees, with candles lighting the area up beneath it.

He recognises some of the names he sees. Some he recounts from history books and folk stories, some he has even met himself in his lifetime. All these names come down to one single branch at the bottom: Yuri Plisetsky.

He turns around as he hears the footsteps of his other companions and nodded his head towards the prominent wall engravings. “A genealogical chart of the Aen Hen Ichaer, the Elder Blood, all the way from Lara Dorren.” Viktor elaborated.

Lara Dorren was Yurio’s ancestor, the one who started the elder bloodline in human breeds. The woman was an elven sorceress who fell in love with human mage. The union was controversial of course, but in the end they gave birth to a daughter. The lineage continued on, with their Yurio as the most recent. Lara’s bloodline possessed the powers of the Elder Blood, which allowed them to travel through space and time.

“I’ve never seen the full version of this. I didn’t know that Videmont of Aedirn was an ancestor,” the ice tiger voiced out and promptly pointed at one of the names on the genealogy chart, “Was he the one who punished his daughters with hot iron, or the one who had his father’s eyes gouged out?” he prompted.

Yuuri hummed and crossed his arms, “Him of the daughters,” he answered, “My, even I’ve never seen the full version.”

“Seems Lillia analysed every path of Lara’s gene, even the ones we thought extinct” the sorcerer surmised, walking closer to the wall.

“Let’s look at his notes.” Viktor suggested, as he headed towards the nearby table with piles of books and scripts all over. Yuuri sat down and began to look through them.

“Gods, she spent over two centuries on this. He’s the first to study Lara’s gene. There’s some entries about Yurio.” His finger was tracing over the words inked onto the script in front of him, scanning the page.

He stops at a line, “Here’s where it gets interesting. She actually tried to cultivate a genetic mix just like Yurio. But one excluding the human line.” Yuuri and Viktor turned their heads towards Yurio, awaiting his reaction.

Yurio was annoyed once more, “Meaning what exactly? I should be looking out for giant jars of my own siblings?”

“Don’t be foolish. Lillia hasn’t gone that far. Apparently, all her experiments have ended in failure,” Yuuri reassured and patted his arm, “You are unique”

The ice tiger merely brushed Yuuri’s hand off and crossed his arms, “And that’s why we have the Wild Hunt to contend with,” He turned around and walked off, “Let’s move on. There’s still more stuff to examine”

Viktor was glad to have his witcher senses and was able to pick up a sweet fragrance coming from somewhere. His eyes darted across the room and, with his cat eyes, spotted an innocent yet suspicious looking door at the corner of the room that wasn’t lit up with candles. As he walked closer to the door, the fragrance grew stronger.

He looked at Yuuri and caught his attention. He beckoned towards the door. Yuuri caught on to what he meant and nodded. He dropped the book he was reading onto the table and the pair made their way.

They opened the door and inside looked like a bedroom, fit with a lit candles, and a decorative room divider. Viktor heard some noises further in the room. Past the screen dividers, they witness a she-elf brushing her hair.

The elf noticed their presence and turned around swiftly, annoyance clear in her expression. “How did you get in here? Leave!” she demanded.

“Who are you?” Viktor asked instead, ignoring her.

The elf shook her head, “Not your concern. Get out of here. Now!” she demanded once more.

Right at that moment, Yurio walks into the room, hearing the commotion from outside. The ice tiger was shocked to see the elf, “I recognise you. From Tir na Lia.” he pointed out.

“Remarkable. I thought all elves looked alike to you. If it’s Lillia you seek, she’s not here” she sneered, attitude changing as soon as the blonde walked in.

“I know” Yurio protested, now looking annoyed after her snide remark.

The elf stood from her seat, “And yet you come here? To spy on him? He tries his damndest to save you every time you do something stupid — is that not enough?” she challenged

Yurio countered her, “What can you possibly know about that?”

“You’d be surprised. He’s told me a great deal about you.”

“Yurio, let’s get out of here. ” Viktor proposed, knowing well which direction this conversation was about to go.

The younger glanced at the witcher and shook his head, “No, I want to hear this.” he said and turned his head to the elf once more.

“She said you shared Lara’s features. I don’t see whatever it is that she sees. It seems to me like trying to drink water from a mud puddle,” the elf paused to chuckle for a moment and took one step closer to Yurio, knowing she has the upper hand in this debate, “But, I imagine that belief somehow helps him with her task.”

“What task?” he implored.

The elf crossed her arms, “Do you really think she follows you around for his own pleasure? Even I grow ill at the sight of you” she snapped

“It’s incredible how those like you still believe you’re superior to humans.” Having enough of the elf’s derogatory behaviour, Yuuri stepped in to counter the lady. Also feeling fed up, Yurio moved away from the elf, as a way to cool down, with Viktor joining him by his side. The witcher knew how worked up Yurio could get.

“She’s no human. She’s a degenerate half-breed. To have no choice but to use something like that — it’s humiliating” she hissed at the trio

Irritation took over the sorcerer, “One more word and I’ll—”

“What?” the she-elf cut him off, “You’ll change nothing. She must do what she must. And then Lillia will be free of her.” she concluded. She left promptly afterwards, having said enough to her trespassers.

  
Viktor could hear Yurio’s angry breathing. He would imagine how tough it would be for the younger that entire week. With all the stress and burdens he had to carry solely for having the Elder Blood.

“If she hates me so deeply, why didn’t she just tell me to my face.” he fumed, referring to Lillia.

“Does Lillia mean that much to you?” Viktor asked.

“What’s that got to do with anything? If they despise me so, they should leave me be!” Yurio barked and storms out of the room.

Yuuri and Viktor took a moment to look at each other and followed the blonde. They find him hunched over the same desk in front of his lineage path, looking deeply disturbed.

“Yurio,” Yuuri started, walking slowly towards him.

Yurio whipped around to look at his figurative parents, “What? Fear that I’ll level this place like I did Kaer Morhen? Shame I can’t do that at will, because I’d really like to now!” he snapped, looking even more upset.

Viktor needed him to calm down and cheer up. The witcher smirks slightly, he’s got a plan now.

 


End file.
